<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date disaster by purpleblow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240856">Date disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow'>purpleblow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Partecipa alla Badwrong Week di Lande di Fandom] Quella serata era stata un disastro. Un unico, vero, autentico disastro e probabilmente Yuffie non avrebbe mai più potuto guardare in faccia la sua prima cotta adolescenziale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lande Di Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span class="big">Quella serata era stata un disastro. Un unico, vero, autentico disastro e probabilmente Yuffie non avrebbe mai più potuto guardare in faccia la sua prima cotta adolescenziale. <br/>Questo era quello che pensava mentre, con aria mesta e imbarazzata, camminava in silenzio dietro Cloud in direzione dell'hotel del Gold Saucer. <br/>Come aveva potuto essere stata così stupida? Sbilanciarsi al punto di fargli capire ciò che provava con uno stupido <em>bacio sulla guancia</em> come neanche una ragazzina avrebbe fatto – cosa che lei era, ma dettagli! <br/>Il silenzio che si era creato e che Cloud stava contribuendo a prolungare, la rendeva maledettamente nervosa e non vedeva l'ora di rifugiarsi nella propria stanza e, perché no?, scomparire in un buco nero per il resto dei suoi giorni. <br/><br/>« Beh, allora buonanotte. » disse il biondo, fermandosi di fronte alla porta della propria stanza senza neppure voltarsi: dio, faceva così schifo da non meritare neppure un suo sguardo? <br/><br/>« Già. Buonanotte. » biascicò lei di rimando con voce carica di delusione, attendendo ancora qualche secondo nella speranza che Cloud si voltasse per salutarla come si doveva, magari avvicinandosi a lei e prendendola fra le braccia e– <em>no</em>. Questo sarebbe accaduto solo nella sua testa e resasi conto di ciò, riportata alla realtà dal rumore secco della porta che si chiudeva, si decise a raggiungere la camera dell'hotel con passo strascicato. <br/>Con un piccolo sospiro malinconico si spogliò, mettendosi in intimo per stare più comoda e senza ulteriori perdite di tempo andò a fiondarsi sotto le coperte, sperando che il sonno la cogliesse alla svelta, magari facendole dimenticare quella serata terribile. <br/>Si tirò le lenzuola fin sopra la testa, come a volersi nascondere alla vista di, cosa?, gli spiriti di quell'assurdo hotel? <br/>Per una mezzora buona stette a rigirarsi nel letto senza riuscire proprio a trovare l'oblio che l'avrebbe accompagnata tra le braccia di Morfeo e allora, quasi rassegnata, lasciò vagare la mente. Libera di andare ovunque lei volesse e, inevitabilmente, dove altro poteva andare se non all'appuntamento disastroso di quella sera? <br/>Pensò a come sarebbe stato se avesse agito diversamente, magari comportandosi in maniera più adulta – <em>come diavolo si comportavano gli adulti?</em> – o più esplicita, riuscendo in quel modo – forse – a suscitare un certo interesse in Cloud. <br/><br/>In un angolo remoto della sua testa quell'appuntamento era andato nel migliore dei modi e, dopo quel bacio castissimo sulla guancia, il biondo le aveva posato le mani sui fianchi attirandola a sé, permettendole di sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui. <br/>Poteva immaginarlo come se stesse accadendo in quel preciso momento: la sensazione della sua erezione che premeva fra le proprie gambe, il calore delle sue mani che andavano ad accarezzarla senza sosta, lasciando scie infuocate sulla propria pelle che, a poco a poco, le fecero provare piccole e continue scosse di piacere. <br/><br/>Lentamente la mano sinistra della ragazza scivolò sotto il lenzuolo e andò a insinuarsi al di sotto del corto top di cotone e con delicatezza sfiorò il capezzolo, accarezzandolo con la punta dell'indice, facendo solo sì che il desiderio crescesse, così come quello della se stessa nella propria testa sperava che le mani di Cloud scendessero più in basso, toccando l'intimità che mai prima di allora era stata violata da altri. <br/>Gli occhi della sua mente guidavano via via i suoi gesti e senza quasi che se ne rendesse conto, l'altra mano scivolò in una lunga carezza fino a posarsi al di sopra degli slip, accarezzando quella zona umida con la stoffa come unico ostacolo. Le dita si spinsero in carezze sempre più decise, premendo leggermente di più nella zona del clitoride, mentre lievi gemiti cominciavano a riempire il silenzio della stanza. <br/>Il desiderio si fece più impellente e così, scoprendosi dal lenzuolo, si spogliò delle mutandine e del top, rimanendo completamente nuda mentre spalancava le cosce e andava ad accarezzarsi fra le gambe in maniera esigente e frenetica. <br/>Le dita presero a stuzzicare il clitoride, massaggiandolo ritmicamente, prima di scivolare ancor più in basso e insinuarsi all'interno con un movimento fluido; col dito indice saggiò le calde pareti dentro di sé, inserendo il medio subito dopo per creare spessore e cominciare a stimolarsi con movimenti sempre più serrati. <br/><br/>« Cloud. » un mugolio si perse nella quiete, mescolandosi assieme ai gemiti che riempivano la stanza e che, nella sua mente erano tutti per l'ex Soldier. <br/><br/>I movimenti della mano vennero accompagnati da quelli del bacino in cerca di un piacere sempre più intenso; l'altra mano, che si trovava sul seno, scivolò anch'essa in basso per andare a sfregare il clitoride in un piacere congiunto che ormai era tanto, troppo oltre per lei che non era abituata a darsi piacere in quel modo. <br/>Proseguì a lungo, immaginando Cloud dentro di lei e che, ormai, era al limite. <br/>Yuffie aumentò il ritmo di entrambe le mani, massaggiandosi sia all'interno che all'esterno con entrambe le mani, fino a che non sentì la classica ed elettrizzante sensazione di calore travolgerla e che la portò ad inarcarsi e a gridare nel momento stesso in cui raggiunse l'orgasmo. <br/>Continuò ad accarezzarsi fino a che gli spasmi non cessarono del tutto e allora si lasciò andare a peso morto sul materasso, aspettando che il battito cardiaco e il respiro tornassero regolari. <br/>Quella non era la prima volta che si masturbava e anzi, era da tempo che aveva cominciato a prendere confidenza col proprio corpo, solo... non le era ancora capitato di farsi film mentali su qualcuno che conosceva e per cui provava qualcosa che andava al di là dell'attrazione fisica. <br/><br/>Rimase a lungo con gli occhi socchiusi a pensare se un giorno i suoi sogni sarebbero diventati realtà, cercando di scacciare quella dannata vocina che gli urlava che Cloud aveva già il cuore occupato e, per giunta, da ben due persone e che quindi sarebbe per sempre rimasto un suo desiderio. <br/>Con un sospiro volse lo sguardo alla luna che si intravedeva attraverso la tendina semitrasparente, decidendo che forse era arrivato il momento di chiudere gli occhi e pensare a dormire, finalmente. <br/>Avrebbe così tanto voluto avere il coraggio di svegliarsi l'indomani mattina e avere il carattere deciso di Aerith e, perché no, il fisico prorompente di Tifa così da risultare desiderabile agli occhi dell'ex Soldier e, con questo pensiero, scivolò pian piano in un sonno fatto di sogni in cui non era più una ragazzina di sedici anni, ma la donna che sarebbe diventata. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Stavolta vi dico già che non essendo ferrata in certe tematiche (o meglio, nelle scene sessuali di qualunque tipo) la storia non mi piace granché, ma ho voluto cimentarmi nell'iniziativa di Lande di Fandom ed eccomi qua.<br/>Sicuramente è molto frettolosa, non nego che mi imbarazza, ma è anche un modo per me per esercitarmi e migliorare in seguito.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>